


A Lesson

by blithelybonny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn’t want a relationship with Potter, nor does he love Potter. He simply wants Potter, and some nights, he has him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> For **Nia-Kantorka** , who prompted Harry Potter/Severus Snape in my call for new pairings as part of the 2015 Snowflake Challenge. Hope you enjoy!

Potter sleeps like the dead, which Severus supposes he’s rather entitled to do now that he no longer has death stalking him at every turn. He’s done his part, been gone and returned, and all that remains for him is to live out the rest of eternity. Even as Severus slides a hand through the boy’s untamed hair, tugs gently and pushes the fringe back from his forehead to look at the famous scar, Potter doesn’t wake or stir. He breathes evenly, deeply, undisturbed by nightmare or dream.

His lips part, but he remains peacefully, blissfully unaware and just continues to breathe quietly through his mouth. In spite of himself, Severus’s mouth turns up in a soft, fond smile. He remembers a midsummer evening when they were young, Lily with her head in his lap just like this, talking of their impending return to Hogwarts for Fifth Year and how difficult O.W.L examinations might be, long before everything fell spectacularly to pieces. Severus brushes Potter’s plump bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, and Potter’s mouth closes reflexively, though he doesn’t wake.

They have yet to discuss what all of this means between them, and Severus has no intention of bringing it up first. He, after all, has much less to lose than Potter could. He has no career to build, no family or friends to disappoint and certainly no romantic prospects to cultivate. Severus supposes that even if he did have all those things and more, he still would have less to lose than Potter. Besides, Potter was the one to come to him, to revive him from death and force him to live, and it’s only fair that Potter be the one to draw first when it comes to figuring out if the messy truce they’ve established and the nights of comfort they seek from each other constitute anything more than just a shared human need.

Severus doesn’t want a relationship with Potter, despite that he no longer hates the boy with the furious passion he had before death. (Funnily enough, he still manages to hold onto his hatred for James Potter and Sirius Black, though both are more of a simmering boil beneath a cauldron than a fire.) He doesn’t love Potter either because all of his capacity for love is inextricably bound up in the memories of Lily. He simply wants Potter, and some nights, he has him. Potter for his part complies with this want, but his motivations are far less clear.

Potter shifts in his sleep until he’s facing upward, and Severus gives into the temptation to slide his fingers out of Potter’s hair and down his chest instead. There’s something beautiful about the boy when he sleeps like this-- something about his openness, his trust and his innocence. As he trails his fingers across Potter’s broad pectorals, Potter shifts again, turning his face in towards Severus’s groin, and Severus smiles again.

Perhaps the actual beauty is that no matter how Severus tries to think of him as a boy, as _the_ boy, Potter’s body is undeniably that of a man’s. He lies there naked, with a trail of coarse hair running from his belly button down to his thick cock. Severus watches as it twitches gently when he circles his thumb around Potter’s nipple. He lifts his hand and licks his thumb before circling it around the hardening nub again, raising it until he can pinch it gently between thumb and forefinger. Potter stirs slightly and his cock begins to fill, as Severus continues rolling and tweaking his nipple.

What a pleasant dream he must be having now, Severus thinks, as he continues his ministrations. He wonders who appears to Potter, what shape his dream-lover takes. Is it his first love, Ms. Chang, with her long raven-colored hair and her heart too full of grief to reciprocate? Ginevra Weasley, perhaps, bringing with her the long-sought familial love, as well as the romantic? Or young Malfoy possibly-- Severus has seen the way their eyes linger in the halls. 

Potter’s breath hitches in his throat and his back arches up and falls back, involuntarily seeking contact. His body knows what it needs, and Severus cannot deny even if he wanted to do. Severus continues to play with a nipple as his other hand skims down through the trail of hair. He wraps a hand around the base of Potter’s cock and then strokes upward in one smooth, slow pull. Potter gasps awake, and Severus fixes him with a questioning look. _Who are you dreaming of?_ he thinks.

“You,” Potter breathes.

Severus smirks. “Your Occlumency still needs work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Return to my LJ [HERE](http://blithelybonny.livejournal.com/106186.html).


End file.
